A New Love?
by AngelXAnubis
Summary: While Nina's avoivding Fabian and Eddie gets hungry,these two Americans come face to face with their feelings.
1. Chapter 1

_~Takes place during the masquerade ball~_

**Nina's P.O.V**

I was really excited to tell Amber and Fabian I had figured out how to get across the chasm. When I saw Amber she told me Fabian was inside so I went to tell him, and when I went in I couldnt believe what I saw. Fabian was kissing Joy! Sure he wasnt my boyfriend anymore but seeing him with her broke my heart. All I could do was turn around and leave. I thought I heard him calling my name but I didnt stop to find out. When I finally reached Anubis house I just went into the kitchen. Dont ask me why because I dont know. I just seemed drawned there.

**Eddie's P.O.V**

This party is so lame. Maybe I should just bail? Ok,thats what I'll do. I started to walk away but I was stopped.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Hey Yacker. Im leaving. This is soo boring."

"No kidding."

Wow? We have things in common? Wait,what am I doing? I dont like her? I need to get away.

"Well bye!"

I started craving pancakes so I figured I would go to the house and make some.

**Nina's P.O.V**

I cant stop crying. Why? Were not even together anymore! When I heard the door shut I figured Amber told Fabian where I am. So I hid in the laundry room. But when I saw Eddie walk in I came out.

"Hey."

I must've scared him because once I said that he jumped.

"Hey. What are you doing here? ... What happened?"

When he said that I realized I was still crying. I immediatley wiped my eyes.

"Uh, nothing. I just could'nt stay at the dance any longer. Why are you here?"

"I dont do dances. Especially ones as lame as that."

"It wasnt that bad."

"Says the girl crying her eyes out because of something that happened their."

**Eddie's P.O.V**

Ever since I saw Nina I've sort of had a thing for her.I may be all bad ,and mean ,and cool, but Nina's made me shy around her. I try to keep it together and pretend I like Patricia. If I didnt then it would be pretty obvious who I really like. But now my shyness seems to have dissapeared.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Uh, I'd rather not."

"You dont have to. ... So, why dont we go to the dance? Im sure whatever made you upset wont happen again if your with me. And you might make my night less boring?"

"I dont know. I came here to avoid someone." She looked sad when she said that.

"Then why dont we just have a dance here?" I pulled my ipod out of my pocket.

"... I guess we can." I saw her smile and realized I was smiling back at her.

**Nina's P.O.V**

I figured Eddie was just doing this to distract me from what happened. I needed one so I decided to accept his offer and danced with the way he had his arms around me felt different. Not like when you dance with a friend but the way you dance with someone you love. There's no way this could've been a distraction. And just as I thought that he kissed me. I wanted to pull away from the kiss but something about it made me stay in place and I started kissing him back. A few seconds later I realized I was kissing someone I barely know and pulled away from the some what stranger.

"Eddie what are you doing?"

"Kissing you."

Then he kissed me again causing me to take a few steps back.

"Whats wrong?"

Something inside me wanted to say nothing and kiss him again but I wouldnt let it.

"I-I cant kiss you. Im not over Fabian." When I said that I realized I was lying.

"Fabian? You've got to be kidding me. Your choosing him over me?"

"Im not choosing anyone."

"Sounds like you are."

What are you doing Nina? Tell him you choose him! No! Dont Nina!

"..Nina are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah? I think?"

We found ourselves talking about our homes back in America and how our first days were here at Anubis. I told Eddie for the things that led to Sibuna. If I told him that he may wake up one morning with the Mark Of Anubis. We talked for another 15 minutes. And then 15 minutes after that we were on his bed.

**Eddie's P.O.V**

I never thought I would kiss Nina. Let alone be making out with her. I was always wanted to but never thought I would. I would turn this into something else but Fabian or someone could walk in at anytime. Or Nina would realize what was happening and back out. So I just continued kissing her.

**Nina's P.O.V**

Eddie is an amazing kisser! The best! I cant believe I pulled away earlier. I wish we could stay like this longer but the dance will be ending soon. And this is probably just a one time thing for Eddie. He seems like the guy that makes a girl fall in love with him and then ignores them after he gets what he wants. In this case, me. I need to stop this now before it leads to something more. I just cant seem to pull like im under some spell.

**Eddie's P.O.V**

It started to feel like Nina was trying to pull away. I really dont want her to. And if I keep this up she may never kiss me again. Oh who am I kidding, even if I let her out from under my arms she'll leave and never kiss me again! Its a lose lose situation. But I dont want this to end. But I know that I have to. I pulled away from her and we were both gasping for air. How long was that kiss?

"...Is something wrong?" I wanted her to say no so we can keep doing this.

"I dont know? .. Eddie your an amazing kisser." I was not expecting that.I thought she would say 'get away from me you creep.'

"But I dont want this to lead to something more." That I was expecting.

"Nina it doesnt have to. Not unless you want it to."

And then she raised up and kissed me again. But she didnt hold it. Instead she sat up causing me to fall back.

"Sorry."

This is it. The moment she leaves my room and we never talk about this again. I was surprised when she didnt. We just sat their in silence for a few minutes. And then we heard shouting outside my door.

"Amber the dream came true! Nina's not in the tunnels or in the house! She fell down the chasm!"

A chasm? What are they talking about? I looked at Nina and saw she was hiding under my blanket.

"Maybe she left the house?"

"Nina?" The way my blanket was moving I could tell she was shaking her head and didnt want to talk about it.

"Amber you know she didnt! Our dreams came true! She pushed Nina down the chasm!"

"I know!" I heard Amber run upstairs.

"Eddie hide me. Please?" I looked at her and saw her head wasnt under the blanket anymore. I nodded and moved to the other side of the bed so our heads were by each other. I hid her under the blanket behind me so she couldnt be seen.

"What are you doing here?" Fabian said as he walked in. Was he crying?

"I was feeling sick and came home."

"Please tell me you've seen Nina?"

Nina whispered so quietly I could barely hear her. "No. Maybe she met a guy and went back to his place?" I felt Nina bite me when I said that. What? It wasnt a total lie?

I saw Fabian kick the foot of his bed and sit on it.

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"...I think she's dead."

Dead! Why would he think that? I needed to know what was going on. But I doubt anyone would tell me.

About an hour later Fabian seemed to have cried himself to sleep. I sat up to tell Nina she didnt have to hide anymore but she was sleeping too. I was kind of glad. I kissed her and drifted off to sleep wondering what would happen when he see's Nina tommorow?


	2. Chapter 2

**Nina's POV**

I woke up pretty early in the morning. The room was completely black but I could see dim light coming through the windows. I felt really uncomfortable. My bed felt heavy.

I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I turned my head and I could barely see the face of the person next to me. And then I remembered what happened last night.

I moved Eddie's arm off of me and sat up. I looked over at Fabians side of the room to see if I could see his clock. 5:42. I crawled over Eddie and went up to my room. I changed out of the dress and put my pajamas on.

**Eddie's POV**

I woke up at 7 o' clock and didnt see Nina next to me. I guess it was just a dream? A really good dream.

It was Saturday morning and for some reason these Brits are never awake at this time on the weekend. Back home in America I would sleep until 2pm.

I tried to go back to sleep but after a few minutes I gave up. I went to the kitchen to get the pancakes I never got. When I walked into the dining room I was surprised to Nina sitting at the table.

"Hey? What are you doing up so early?"

She quickly looked up at me.

"Couldnt sleep."

"Me either."

"...Listen,Eddie,about last night,-"

Last night? So it wasnt a dream? "Nina, if you want to pretend it never happened im okay with it."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

She smiled and looked down.

**Nina's POV**

Eddie had just said we could forget about last night. But I didnt want to forget? I wanted to remember and I dont know why? Before yesterday I barely talked to him.

Twenty minutes passed and Eddie and I havent said anything else to each other. If there was a record for longest awkward silence, I think we just broke it? I didnt like all this silence so I started talking.

"I know I said I would forget about it but theres one thing I want to know."

"What?"

"Why did you stop? You pulled away but you looked upset when you did?"

"I could feel you trying to pull away. But for some reason you didnt? So I did it for you. I didnt want you to do something you didnt want to do."

Wow? He sounded honest? And like he cared? It was sweet. I stood up and walked to the other side of the table and sat next to him. "If I didnt want to kiss you, I would've pulled away like I did the first time."

"So you wanted to kiss me?"

"No. But when you kissed me and I pulled away, thats when I did. It felt like you put me under some spell."

"And are you still?"

I shook my head. "No."

**Eddie's POV**

No? She comes over here and makes me think she likes me and that she's gonna kiss me again, and then she says no? Boy is she great at leading someone on. She walked back to her seat and another awkward silence filled the air. Until we heard a scream. I looked towards the door and saw standing there covering her mouth. "Nina!"

She ran up to Nina, quickly sat next to her, and hugged her. By the way Nina's eyes widened I could tell it was a tight hug.

"I was so scared! I thought our dream came true and you fell down the you know what?" It was hard to hear what she was saying because she was crying. I forgot to ask Nina what they were talking about last night?

"Im fine Amber! But please let go! I cant breathe!"

"Sorry!"

Nina breathed in as if she died and came back to life and it was her first breath. But it didnt even look like Amber moved?

"Thank you."

"I was so scared!"

"You just said that?"

"Only because it was true! So where were you last night? Fabian and I looked everywhere?"

"I was, busy." She quickly glanced at me. Fast enough so that Amber couldnt see.

I didnt want to be around Nina right now. Not when I think I might be in love with her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Eddie's POV**

It's been two days since the masquerade. I was laying on my bed listening to music and playing a game on my laptop. Everyone in the house went out to get pizza and watch a movie. I told them I wasnt feeling good. But I really didnt want to be around Nina. It seems like my feelings for her are just getting stronger. After a while I got hungry. I went to the kitchen and made a stack of pancakes. When they were done I put syrup, whip cream, strawberries, and bananas. I dont know why everyone says its gross?

"Your gonna get diabetes from that?"

I turned around and saw Nina standing in the doorway with a disgusted look on her face. "Maybe. But it's really good."

"Doubt it."

I took a big bite out of the pancakes and she looked as if she was going to gag making me laugh. "So what are you doing here? I thought you were going with everyone?"

"I was. But I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh. What about?"

"... Do you have feelings for me?"

"What? Why would you think that?"

"Well, during breakfast yesterday, I just got this feeling that you did. And I wanted to know if I was right?"

"Oh. Why do you want to know this? It's not like we're even gonna be together?"

"So you do like me?"

"I never said that?"

"You implied it."

I laid my head back. Great. Now she knows.

"Eddie."

I lifted my head and looked at her. But when I looked up, she was standing right in front of me. "What are you doing?"

**Nina's POV**

Eddie laid his head back and I walked towards him. "Eddie." He looked back at me asking what im doing. I didnt answer. I just placed my hand behind his neck and kissed him. After three seconds he started kissing me back.

He smiled. "Yes."

"What?"

"Yes, I have feelings for you."

I smiled. "I have feelings for you too. And when you asked if I was still under that weird spell and I said no, what I meant to say was, im not under a spell because I know its real."

"Really?"

"Mmhm." I kissed him again.

Like last time, we ended up making out on his bed.

"So, you like me, and I like you, and we keep kissing. Are we dating?"

I shrugged. "It's up to you."

He smiled and kissed me again.

"Hey Eddie have you seen-..Nina?"

Eddie and I both turned our heads to the door and saw Fabian with a shocked and hurt look on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nina's POV**

"Fabian?" I looked at him with shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I uh, I, ...Im just gonna go." He quickly backed away and shut the door.

I looked at Eddie and he was still looking at the door. I sat up straight and held my head in his hands. Eddie looked up at me. "What's wrong?"

"My ex-boyfriend just saw me making out with my new boyfriend. Not the best place to be."

"Dont worry. He probably wont even care."

"Maybe."

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

"No. The only guy im interested in is right next to me."

He smiled and kissed me.

**Eddie's POV**

Nina and I started to kiss again but it was awkward after Fabian left. We just sat on the bed in silence. After a moment I realized something and jumped off the bed.

"What's wrong?"

"I left my pancakes in the kitchen!"

She rolled her eyes. "How can you eat that? It looks disgusting."

"Have you ever tried it?"

"No?"

"Then how do you know its disgusting?"

"Because I do."

I smiled and pulled her into the kitchen. I picked up the plate and held it out to her. She raised her eyebrow, "No."

"Yes." I put it closer to her.

"Eddie, no." She pushed it closer to me.

"Just one bite."

She groaned and got a fork out. "Fine." She took a bite and after a while she ran to the trash can and spit it out. "Thats horrible!"

I laughed, "It is not."

"You put way too much whip cream. And syrup."

"Which is what makes it good." I took the fork out of her hand and took a huge bite.

"Gross."

I smiled. "Im gonna go take a shower." I kissed her cheek and left.

**Nina's POV**

Those are the worst pancakes I've ever had! How can he eat those? I got a bottle of water hoping to wash away to the taste. I was about to go to my room but stopped when I saw Fabian on the couch. "Fabian?" I sat on the couch next to him.

"Hi."

He looked upset and hurt.

"Fabian-"

"Are you two together?"

"Yeah."

"How long?"

"It started on the night of the ball. But we started dating tonight."

"Oh."

"This isnt weird is it? Your ex dating your roommate?"

"Nope. Not weird at all."

He got up and walked to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Eddie's POV**

After I got out of the shower and got dressed I went into my room. Fabian was laying on his bed with his headphones in. The volume was up loud enough for me to hear the music playing from the door. When I sat on my bed Fabian turned his ipod off and looked at me. "Do you even like her?"

"What?"

"Nina. Do you even like her?"

"Yes. Of course I do."

"How did this happen?"

"Do you really want to know?"

He shook his head and went back to his music. I went online and read a message I got from my mom and wrote her back. I was almost finished when I heard my door open. I looked up and saw Nina. "Hey, you wanna go do something?"

"Yeah. Give me two minutes and I'll meet you by the stairs."

"Okay." She smiled and me and glanced at Fabian looking a bit upset. She looked back and me and then left.

I finished writing my message and shut my laptop. I put it under my bed and got up to leave.

"Eddie."

I turned around to look at Fabian.

"Be good to her."

I nodded and went to meet Nina.

**Nina's POV**

I was standing at the end of the staircase waiting for Eddie. My phone buzzed and I checked my message.

_Nina! You were so right to leave! This movie sucks! Can you please come get me so we can do something? Im so bored!_

I hit the reply button and began texting Amber back.

_Sorry Ams. Im busy. Just finish watching the movie. You might surprise yourself and like it._

Just as I pressed send Eddie walked in and greeted me with a kiss. "Hey beautiful. So what did you have in mind for us?"

"Im not sure? I just wanted to go out."

"Alright. We can go get food, take a walk, and maybe go to that mountain I've heard people talk about."

"What mountain?"

The one where all you do is this."

He pulled me close to him and kissed me. I kissed back for a few seconds and pulled away laughing. "We do that here."

"Well at least there we dont have to worry about any interuptions."

He bobbed his towards his room and nodded.

"Yeah. That sounds like a great idea."

I smiled and kissed him before he pulled me out of the house to go on our first date.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nina's POV**

After Eddie took me to that make out mountain place he told me about, we went for a walk along the streets. He bought me ice cream and we sat on the bench in the park.

"Eddie, stop it!"

He was trying to put the spoon full of ice cream in my mouth.

"Stop, I can feed myslef."

"Really?" He smiled and stuck the spoon in the ice cream. I took it and ate the ice cream.

"Okay, this isnt fun."

"I know." He took the spoon out of my hand and fed me more. He almost dropped the spoon and tightly clutched the back of it making the ice cream fling back at his face. I started laughing, "I dont think you know how to feed yourself?"

"Ha ha, very funny."

"It is." I took the spoon and flung more at him.

"Nina! ... Oh your so gonna get it now."

"And what exactly is 'it' that I get?"

"Well theres more then one. First you get this," He pulled me close and tightly wrapped his arms arms around my wasit kissing me. "And then you get this." I felt an arm loosen on me and saw him bring the spoon of ice cream up to my nose."

"Thats cold!"

"I know."

He kissed my nose, eating the ice cream off of it too. "Do I get anything else?" I said smiling? "Nope. Just a kiss and and ice cream kiss."

He took my hand and intertwined our fingers together. He put his arm over my shoulders while still holding my hand. He led me across the park and we sat underneath a big oak tree. We sat there in silence doing nothing until we started kissing again. We ignored the people that walked by watching us. Right now it felt as if we were the only two people on the planet. But that ended when I opened my eyes and saw a bunch of shocked housemates looking at us.

**Eddie's POV**

Nina seemed to be getting more comfortable around me. We were completely making out in the public being watched by parents and their kids walking through the park. After a while the kiss felt better then it has before. But then she stiffened. I opened my eyes and saw her looking at something behind me. I turned around and saw everyone that lives in Anubis. Well, except Fabian. He's in our room sulking.

"Careful not to swallow each other?" I heard the very disgusted Patricia say.

"Nina Martin! How could not tell me! I thought we were best friends?"

"We are Amber."

"Yeah, we just started going out today."

"I thought you liked Patricia?" Alfie asked.

"What?" Patricia and I yelled at the same time. "Gross." Again, at the same time.

I stood up and Nina did the same.

"Now, if you excuse us, Nina and I are going somewhere to continue making out."

I took Nina's hand and we went back to the mountain.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nina's POV**

When we got back to the house I went up to my room and was attacked by Amber. "Nina Martin! How could you not tell me that you and Eddie are dating? I am your best friend! You are supposed to tell me everything!"

"Amber! I was going to. But we just started dating."

"Just? When I saw you two earlier it looked like you guys have been dating for days!"

"Well, we had something the night of the masquerade ball but it ended the same night."

"What do you mean by something?" She widened her eyes and raised her eyebrow.

"Amber, relax. We just made out."

"Okay. Good. But what about Fabes?"

"We're over."

Amber looked down and away from me. "Okay. If thats what you want, then I wont stop you."

"Thanks." I walked over to my bed and pulled out the book I was currently reading. Just when I was getting to a really good part I saw Amber throw her bag on the ground.

"How can you be over Fabian! I spent months trying to get you two together! And then you break up! 'Do you know how hard I worked?"

"Amber! I thought you just said you were okay with it?"

"I am. I just needed to get that out. Sorry."

"Is there anything else you need to get out?"  
"I dont think so?"

"Okay."

She picked her purse up and I went back to my book. Again, I was interupted. Not by Amber, but by a face I forgot about.

Her black shadowy figure appeared in front of my bed and she looked at me with angry eyes. "Chosen One! You have not gone back down to chasm! Time is running out! Finish the task or I shall mark your little friend!"

She turned to Amber and held her hands out.

"Amber look out!" Senkhara was getting closer to her and I pulled Amber off the bed before she could get cursed. "I'll do it! Just leave her alone!"

"You'd better." And then she faded.

"Okay, what was that about?"

"We need to get across the chasm."

Her eye's widen. "You pushed me off the bed, was she going to curse me?"

I nodded.

"Okay. I'll go tell Fabes. We'll go down after lights out." She put her robe on and skipped downstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry it's been so long since I've uploaded**_

**Eddie's POV**

I was sitting on my bed listening to music and doing my French homework while Fabian was on his bed writing a song. I think? To be sure I turned my music down, a lot, so I could hear what he was doing.

Amber suddenly ran through the door. "Fabes." She saw me and looked back at Fabian putting a hand over her eye.

"It's okay Amber. Eddie listens to his music really loud. What's wrong? Were you marked?"

"No!" She lifted her sleeve up and looked at her arm then back at Fabian. "No. Anyways, before Nina saw you kiss Joy-"

He interupted, "I didnt kiss her."

"I really dont care for details. Anyway's, before Nina saw you kiss Joy, she was going to tell you she found a way across the chasm."

"Really? That's awesome!"

"Yup. So, we're meeting down in the tunnels at midnight. Sibuna?" She put her hand over her eye again.

"Sibuna." Now Fabian did the same.

Amber smiled and ran out of the room.

What are they talking about? And what's with the hand eye Sibuna thing? I'll just ask Nina later.

I turned the volume back on and went back to my homework.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nina's POV**

I was sitting on my bed talking to Amber about the next task when Eddie walked in.

"Hey." I said getting up, walking over to him, and kissing his cheek.

"Weird." Amber said.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Eddie. "What's up?"

"If I asked you something would you be honest with me?"

"Of course."

"Careful Nins, I asked daddy the same thing and learned one of my purses was a knock- off. Worst day of my life." Amber warned.

This time Eddie rolled his eyes. We both sat on my bed and he had a serious look on his face.

"Are you okay?"

"What's Sibuna?"

I quickly turned to Amber and she had her eyes widened. "Who told you anout Sibuna!"

"Amber!" I yelled.

"Oops, sorry."

I turned to Eddie and he looked confused. "Sibuna is a thing Amber made up. It stands for, um- " I was trying to think of something to say when Amber interupted.

"Sisters In Britain, Nina Amber."

"What about the U?" He asked.

"It sounds weird if you say Sibna. And it looks like Anubis backwords if you add the U. So the U is silent. In a not so silent way?" She said.

"Okay? And what does Fabian have to do with this?"

"Fabian's my ex. And mine and Amber's best friend. He knows almost everything." I said.

"Alright, and what about this chasm your all talking about?"

Holy cow! How much stuff does he know!

"Im writing a play."

"Yup, leave it to Nina to write the plays. We're just the actors. And actresses." Amber said.

"This is all true?" He asked me looking into my eyes.

"Yeah. Absolutely."

"Okay. Well I'll see you in the morning."

I nodded. "Yup."

He leaned forward and kissed me. "Night."

"Night."

He stood up and turned to leave. "Night Amber."

"Night."

He left.

I turned to Amber quickly and she did the same.

"We've got a big problem. It was hard for me to hide this from my own boyfriend. It led to us to breaking up. If you want to keep Eddie, you've got to get lots of lies prepared. Or just break up with him and get Fabina back together. At least Fabes knows about the secret."

"Amber!"

"Fine." She laid back on her bed and started reading a magazine.

Maybe she's right?


	10. Chapter 10

_**I am SO sorry for how long it's been. I had MAJOR writers block on this story! I still kinda have it so this chapter is probably going to suck. Im only posting because of how long it's been. I dont like waiting this long to upload, that's why I dropped my YouTube stories. But I refuse to drop my FanFiction one. Okay, enough rambling:**_

**Nina's POV**

Was Amber right? Is this whole relationship with Eddie a waste of time? How am I supposed to keep Sibuna a secret from him? He's starting to figure it out. I dont know how long mine and Amber's little lie will stall. _Sister's In Britain, Nina Amber. _Really Amber?! That's the best you could come up with?! I sighed. Atleast she came up with something. I just stood there like an idiot.

I really like Eddie. I like being with him. But I cant keep a secret this big from him. But I cant tell him either. That would only lead to another persons life in danger and at the risk of getting the mark. It's bad enough Fabian has it. So this all just leads to one thing; Is Amber right?

"Nina?" Her faint voice called. "Nina?"

I finally snapped from my thoughts and turned to her.

"Are you okay? You've been staring at the wall for twenty minutes? You keep making these scary faces? Should I call Trudy?" She asks.

"No, no im fine. Sorry Amber. Im just thinking about something."

"Thinking? Mara thinks all the time and she's never done that?"

"Amber, im fine." I say.

She nods.

The door opens and Fabian comes in. "Hey? I've been waiting downstairs for you two for ten minutes?"

"Sorry Fabes. Nina's having some weird space out?" Amber says.

"Im fine."

The three of us go down to the chasm and I explain how we're supposed to get across.

I wake up in a very bad mood. Angry at Fabian and Amber because of last night, and angry at myself.

They want to include Alfie and Patricia. Have the whole Sibuna gang back together. I didnt even want Amber to know about it! Dont they know what they're risking? Now they want to risk two of our closest friends. One of them is Amber's boyfriend!

Im angry at myself for the whole Eddie thing. I think about it over and over again. _Break up with him. You'll save his life by doing so._ Or, _Stay with him. Your really happy together. Sibuna cant get in the way of that._

But it can! What am I supposed to do?!

I decide to think about it later. I change into my uniform and go downstairs. Learning that it cant wait. At the table is Eddie, Fabian, Amber, Alfie, and Patricia.

All the people that I dont want to be around with right now.

"Hey Nina." Eddie smiles.

"Hi." I say. No emotion behind it. I sit at the table and stare at the empty plate in front of me.

"Staring at the plate wont make food appear Nina." Patricia says.

I ignore her and keep my stare down.

"She's doing that creepy stare thing again?" Amber says worriedly.

"What stare thing?" Eddie asks.

"Well, last night she was staring at our wall for twenty minutes straight. She didnt even blink!"

"I knew it!" Alfie shouts. "That second we met I knew something was up with her! Nina's an alien!"

"Shut up!" Amber and Patricia yell.

I feel something on my hand and see Eddie's hand there. "Nina? Are you okay?"

I look up at him. "Im fine. I've just got a lot on my mind." I say looking into his eyes.

How am I supposed to break up with him? I sigh. We've only been public a day and already im thinking about a break up.

"Nins?" Amber asks.

I turn to look at her.

"Have you thought about what last night? What Fabian and I said."

"We're not doing that."

"But Nina-" Fabian protests.

"No buts. Im in charge, and I say no."

"Well who put you in charge?" Amber asks. "Oh, nevermind."

"Why do I get the feeling that this has to do with last year?" Patricia asks.

"It doesnt." I say.

"Amber? Does this have to do with last year?" Alfie asks her.

"Yes." She gasps and covers her mouth.

"Amber!" I shout.

"Sorry! I cant lie to him!" She says.

I get out of my chair, grab my bag, and start walking to the school.

Halfway there I feel a hand in mine and see Eddie on my side. "Care to explain what all that was?"

"Not really."

He stops walking and grasps my hand, making me stop as well. He takes my free hand and looks into my eyes.

"Nina, what's bugging you? You dont seem like yourself?"

"I know, im sorry. I just have some big decisions to make and I need to think them out."

"Decisions about what?" He asks.

"I-I cant tell you. Can we please just leave it at that?"

He slowly nods. "Alright. But if you need anything, just ask. That's what im here for."

I smile and lean forward, pressing my lips to his. "That's all I need."

He smiles and gives me another quick kiss before we continue walking to school.


	11. Chapter 11

_**I'm back! **_

_**Sorry for the wait, I've been busy with finishing the school year and writing my story on Wattpad. And I had completely forgotten about this story until a few days ago when people started asking when the next chapter would be up. Also, I updated the book cover. What do ya' think? **_

**Nina's POV**

I stared blankly at the white board in class, finding myself extremely bored. Mr. Sweet was going on and on about how cells reproduce and I had listened to that many times before, causing me to zone out.

I was thinking about the chasm, and how we could get the bridge to make it to the other end. It was far too heavy, and with just Fabian, Amber, and I, we were sure to make it fall. Maybe they're right. Maybe we should bring Patricia and Alfie in. We could really do with the help.

Oh what are you saying Nina?! You can't bring them into this! Have you forgotten about the mark and the ghost woman?

A loud ringing brought me out of my thoughts and back to the class. I saw everyone around me packing their things into their bags so I started doing the same.

I absentmindly walked out of the room without bothering to wait for anyone. I was so tired and had the worst headache. I walked over to my locker and grabbed my blazer, pulling it out and putting the lock on it.

"I can't wait for Monday!" Amber says happily as she stands in front of me.

"Why? What's Monday?" I ask.

She chuckles and shakes her head. "I knew you weren't paying attention in class! You looked like you were daydreaming about the most boring thing ever. Daddy told me that if you want to quit daydreaming, you have to-"

"Uh, Amber." I interupt. "You're getting off topic. What's Monday?"

"Right! Mr. Sweet said he was bringing the drama club back! And with it, Jason!" She says excitedly.

"He's still alive?" I question. "But Patricia said he had some deadly disease?"

"Apparently they found a cure for whatever he had. And it's not the elixir."

"Oh?" I say. "Do you still have a crush on him?" I ask.

"Well obviously. He's the hottest guy I've ever laid eyes on!" She says as we start walking towards the schools exit.

"What about you're boyfriend?"

She shrugs. "Alfie's cute, but I wouldn't exactly say he's fit."

"You're such a sweet girlfriend." I say, patting her shoulder.

She smiles. "Speaking of girlfriend, when are you going to end things with Eddie?"

"I'm not."

"Nina! You and I both know you can't be together!" She exclaims. "Eddie is so mean, and rude, and has disgusting eating habbits! And Fabes, well, he loves you. He's your best friend Nina, he was your first friend here, and he has stuck by your side through everything."

I sigh and rub my hand through my hair. "Amber, Fabian and I are over. I don't like him like that anymore. And I'm sure he's gotten over me as well. I'm happy with Eddie."

"But, Fabina!" She cries.

"Is finished."

She sighs. "Until you get back together. But until then, are you going to tell Eddie about Sibuna?"

I shake my head. "Of course not."

"Nina, have you learned nothing from the past?" She asks. "I just went over this with you last night. Last year, during the first mystery, I had kept the whole thing a secret from Mick. Things just go so piled on and I couldn't think of anymore lies, so he broke up with me. If you don't tell Eddie, he may break up with you." She widens her eyes. "Nevermind! Don't tell him!"

"Why are you so against us dating?"

"Because I spent so long trying to get you and Fabes together. I loved you guys together. You were the cute, awkward couple. Fabina is always going to be my main ship. I'm happy for you and Eddie, really I am, but I just wish and Fabian would give it another go."

"We're not going to." I say. "I'm happy with Eddie. Maybe this will give Fabian and Joy a chance."

Amber widens her eyes. "Over my dead body!" She screams. "The day Fabian dates Joy is the day I stab pins into my eyes!"

I laugh and shake my head. "Alright, calm down. I'm not saying they will."

"They'd better not!"

...

I was sitting on my bed watching a video that Ellie, my best friend in America, sent me. It was her two year old sister yelling at their dog Bruno everytime he tried to go near her.

I felt someone move next to me and I looked over to see Eddie. "Hi." I smile.

"Hey. What're you watching?"

"My friends little sister. She's so cute!" I grin, pausing the video and closing my laptop. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go out and get dinner with me? There's still six hours until light out, so we should be able to make it if we leave soon."

I nod. "I'd love to."

"Great." He smiles. "I'll leave you to get ready, and call a taxi."

"Okay." I kiss his cheek and he gets up and leaves the room.

I change out of my sweats and into some black skinny jeans, and a long white off shoulder white sweater that goes down to my knees. I put on some white boots and brush through my hair before going downstairs.

Once the taxi gets here Eddie and I get in and he tells the driver where to go. Meanwhile, Amber's words keep echoing though my mind.

_"Have you learned nothing from the past? If you don't tell Eddie, he make break up with you." _She says in my head.

It keeps repeating and I come to think she's right.

I have to tell Eddie.


End file.
